This application is directed, in general, to methods of making semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to methods of making electronic devices employing a vertical drift region.
Trench field plate MOSFET transistors provide a vertical drift region architecture to reduce the area of the transistor. A general objective of MOSFET design is to minimize the specific on-resistance Rsp of the transistor, e.g., the product of the device area A and its on-state resistance Ron. A lower specific on-resistance results in lower area consumption and/or power dissipation during operation.